A. Field
This invention relates to a floor panel, more particularly a laminate floor panel, as well as a method for manufacturing a floor panel.
B. Related Art
In particular, it relates to a floor panel of the type intended for forming a floating floor covering, whereby this floor panel comprises a decor, preferably a printed decor, as well as a top layer based on synthetic material, and whereby the decorative side of the floor panel imitates a wood pattern.
It is known that with laminate floor panels, often wooden floor parts or parquetry are imitated. It is known that the imitation mostly is performed by providing the floor panel with a printed decor representing a photographic image of wood.
When imitating certain kinds of wood, in first instance dark and/or exotic kinds of wood, such as Wenge, the usual techniques are leading to less satisfying results.